


Sexy Little Robin

by nursal1060



Series: Sladin Smutfics [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Clothed Sex, Clothing Kink, Coming In Pants, DDLG, Daddy Kink, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick's ass, Dirty Talk, Dom Slade, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Dress Up, Enemies to Lovers, Enemy Lovers, Erotica, Fantasy, Fetish Clothing, Gay Sex, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Hero Kink, Hero Worship, Hotel Sex, Light BDSM, Love, M/M, Memories, Missionary Position, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Play, Nude Photos, Oral Sex, Orders, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Photography, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Roleplay, Rough Oral Sex, Roughness, Safeword Use, Safewords, Secret Relationship, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Sladin, Smut, Softcore Porn, Sub Dick, Submission, Superheroes, Swordplay, Teasing, Top Slade, Urethral Play, bottom dick, eating ass, tonguefucking, wedgies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 05:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12499788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: Dick lets Slade choose what he should wear for sex. He didn't expect Slade to hand him an adult-sized Robin costume.





	Sexy Little Robin

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like another Sladin fic was overdo, especially another one with a daddy kink and Robin costume. There's literally no plot, just yummy delicious smut with a kinky Slade ;)
> 
> Enjoy! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated <3

“No! It's embarrassing!”

“Awe, come on baby. You know it's cute-”

“It doesn't look good! It's too tight and too short! I'm not wearing it-”

“Dick, it’s either that or the maid dress. You agreed to this.”

Dick got quiet for a moment. He had offered to give into some of Slade’s fetishes tonight. He knew how much that Slade loved seeing him dress up for him while they had sex, so he let Slade pick a costume for him.

What Dick wasn't expecting was for Slade to hand him an adult-size version of his Robin outfit, booty shorts included. 

Dick quietly looked himself over in the mirror. It was true that he did look almost exactly as he did when he was the ‘boy wonder’ and fighting alongside Batman. It was...scary...just how accurate the costume looked to his original one. From the print on the shorts to the sewing on the edges to the fit against his body. 

Dick slowly opened the bathroom door of their hotel room. He quickly scampered to the large king sized bed and got into a comfortable position. They were both in the same area of Bludhaven for different missions. Dick noticed his mask-free, older, ex-enemy now-turned lover, was watching him in a chair...his eyes were filled with hunger. Dick lay on his back, his knees bent and slightly apart. His shorts were so tight that they showed the entire curve of his boner. 

Slade chuckled and stood, walking slowly to the bed, “This is a costume I've wanted you to wear for a while.” Slade stood near the side of the bed with his phone, checking it while he ran one of his hands down Dick’s bare thighs, “I thought you looked adorable in it. I wanted to devour you when I saw you for the first time.”

Dick shuddered and bit back a gasp. “P-Pervert.” 

Slade chuckled, “Can't help it, you were cute. And the curve of your butt whenever you bent over was adorable. Just wanted to eat it.” He ghosted his fingers down to Dick’s crotch, “Wanted to bend you over my desk, eat you out, and make you call me daddy.”

Dick blushed as he felt Slade’s fingers tease his growing boner. He...knew that Slade had interests in him as a teenager. He didn't know how dirty those thoughts were. “W-Well...maybe we can.”

Slade smirked, “You want me to eat your ass? It is a glorious-looking one.” Dick blushed widely and nodded. Slade put his phone down and came over to the foot of the bed. His eye hungrily combed over Dick’s physique. Dick slowly turned over onto his stomach and got into his submissive Robin role. He gripped at the pillows above him, bringing one knee closer to his hip while stretching the other one, and angling his butt so Slade had the best view, all while making his expression soft and pouty, like he was a teenager again.

Dick took a shallow breath and raised his voice to a high whine, “S-Slade! W-What are you going...to do to me?”

Slade smirked widely, “I'm going to take you, my little birdie.” He'd fantasized about this for a long time. And he wasn't planning to be gentle, but it wasn’t like Dick expected that of him. Slade ran a gloved hand down Dick’s muscular thighs. Dick looked delicious, hot, and ready for him to proceed. The safeword between them was always ‘mercy’, because neither would admit mercy to one another unless it was necessary to.

Slade snapped the waistband on Dick’s shorts, it made a loud snapping noise. Dick gasped in surprise. Slade ran a gloved finger down the firm curve of Dick’s glutes. Dick stayed still and shuddered as he heard one of Slade’s swords get pulled from the sheath.

“S-Slade!”

Slade leaned closer to his ear and whispered seductively, “Call me master, boy, just like I trained you.” Dick whined as he felt the blunt, cold metal of Slade’s sword run up and down the length of his clothed member. A pang of fear and pleasure simultaneously ran through him as the cold, blunt metal touched him. He tried not to rub against it but it felt so good,pressing against the most sensitive parts of his cock.

After the sword receded, Slade hooked his fingers over the shorts’ waistband and pulled it up. Dick yelped as Slade gave him a wedgie, further tightening his cock in his shorts. Slade pulled until he could see a perfect outline of Dick’s penis. With his other hand, he cupped Dick’s balls, causing him to moan out. Slade’s fingers moved roughly, and Dick did his best to mewl highly and seductively. Slade always knew where all of Dick’s sensitive spots were. He always pushed them and Dick loved it.

“M-Master...master, please.” Dick began to leak precum, moistening the front of his cute little shorts. Dick pressed his forehead into the sheets and unzipped the front of his vest. He stuck both of his hands inside and began pinching his nipples, trying to get some relief. Slade was working him slowly on purpose, and Dick wanted more.

Suddenly, Slade released Dick, grabbing both of his hips and flipping him onto his back. Dick yelped slightly, quickly holding his legs apart for more access. Slade quickly redirected Dick’s hand to the covers at his sides. Dick held the sheets and let Slade open his legs properly. There was a visible tent in Dick’s shorts, and it stood proudly for Slade.

Slade chuckled, “I’d usually strip my prey first, but you look so good, boy, I might not.” Dick looked a little confused as he watched Slade pull off his gloves. He shifted the middle portion of the shorts to the side, allowing Dick’s rather large boner to spring free. Precum was still oozing at the tip, indicative of the need Dick felt. Dick bit his lip and mewled again as Slade stroked him slowly. Slade rubbed every sensitive spot on Dick’s penis as he did so, wanting him to rise to full hardness like he did every time they had sex. Slade may be calculating and manipulative, but he never robs Dick of his pleasure before, during, and after sex.

Dick whined out, “Sl--M-Master...it-it’s too much! I-I can’t-!”

Slade told him firmly but sexually, “You can, and you will, Robin. You will not orgasm until I say so.” Dick trembled and nodded. Slade continued to stroke, making Dick arch upwards and cry out, moaning loudly. Dick loved and hated being under Slade’s submission. He hated losing his freedom for a bit, but he loved how good Slade could make him feel if he followed orders.

“Good boy. Are you ready for your reward?” Dick gasped at the praise and nodded wildly. Dick was a glutton for praise and he needed to be praised to keep feeling confident. Slade knew that and he gave praise when it was due. 

Slade leaned forward and took Dick’s penis in his mouth. Dick arched upwards and moaned happily as Slade went down on him. Like his hands, Slade never started gentle on his much younger boyfriend. He started rough and always went to being even rougher, and it left Dick screaming for more. He clawed at the sheets and gasped and whined shamelessly, letting his voice and moaning slip out of character every so often as he was brought mercilessly close to the edge--

\--and then Slade pulled his mouth away, leaving Dick whining. Slade pulled into his pocket and pulled out a small urethra plug, ignoring Dick’s moans and pushing it into him. Little tears formed at the corners of Dick’s eyes from the painful denial of pleasure. Slade kissed them away, letting Dick grit his teeth, grip the sheets, and gyrate his hips slightly to try to work through the painful intrusion as his urethra was plugged.

Slade whispered seductively, “You’re doing a great job, Baby Boy. You can’t cum yet, that ruins the fun.” Dick almost yelped as Slade ran his tongue along the tip of Dick’s painful cock, lapping away the drops of precum beading at the tip. Dick hyperventilated for a moment, trying to calm down. 

A moment later, Slade turned Dick back onto his stomach, pulling him by the legs until the young adult’s shaky feet stood on the floor as he was bent over the bed with his legs apart. Dick whined out as his oversensitive cock was pressed forward onto the bed. He leaned down for leverage, yelping again as Slade snapped the center part of his shorts over his cock. 

Slade pulled the band of Dick’s shorts down, barely uncovering Dick’s dark pink and puckered hole. It was small and hidden well between the cheeks of the former Robin’s tan ass. Slade kneaded Dick’s glutes and Dick shook and moaned with pleasure. His legs trembled, barely able to hold him up as he felt Slade’s finger brush over his asshole. 

“M-Master Slade...please...daddy please.” Slade grinned widely. Even if Sick was ready to call him master, it took a special kind of sexual need to bring out the one word that let Slade know he was submissive. Dick only called Slade “daddy” if he was over the edge with his own lust. Slade chuckled and leaned in, kissing Dick’s precious hole before licking it and tracing shapes on it with his tongue. Dick kept calling out “daddy” as he moaned and begged for more. Slade began to tonguefuck his boyfriend, causing Dick to sink to his knees. Slade didn't let up, letting Dick hold onto the sheets on his knees while Slade pleasured him.

“Slade- S-Slade...n-no...mercy…” With that, Slade pulled back from him right away, listening for Dick’s command, “T-Take the plug o-out...h-hurts…” Slade didn't hesitate, immediately pulling the urethra plug out of Dick before slowly working him towards a much needed orgasm. “Oh Slade...Slade…” Dick kissed Slade hungrily and sat in his lap on the floor. Slade worked on Dick’s penis and brought him to a mind-numbing orgasm in about a minute. Dick tilted his head back and moaned as he coated his and Slade’s bellies with his thick cum.

Dick panted to recatch his breath before Slade asked, “Should we stop?”

Dick shook his head and spoke, “N-...no toys...just...fuck me…” Slade nodded and unzipped his trousers, freeing his thick cock. Slade carried Dick back onto the bed, shifting his shorts again to expose his hole. Dick whined as he watched Slade lube himself up using the bottle he kept in his belt. He knew that Slade enjoyed clothed sex, moreso because of his scars. Dick wouldn't push him, and decided to give into his pleasure.

Dick spoke in his normal voice, “Fuck, Slade...please...please, do it now.” Dick spread his legs and held his shorts and his ass open to Slade could see his hole. His cock strained in the shorts as it poked out above the band but Dick didn't care about modesty at this point. He trusted Slade and Slade pleasured him better than any other lover he'd ever had.

Slade commented as he pulled out his phone and asked, “You look so good like this, baby boy. Mind if I make you my wallpaper?” Dick chuckled tiredly, and Slade took photos of him spread on the bed, dressed as Robin and ready to fuck. Slade took a moment to set the picture as his wallpaper before putting his phone away and pressing his slicked cock against Dick’s puckered ass. Dick gasped and moaned lightly before Slade pushed in and filled him.

“A-Ahhhh~” Dick moaned loudly. Slade was hard, wet, and thick and Dick loved being filled by him. Slade moved slow, filling Dick inch by inch, letting him catch his breath as he moved. Dick whined happily when he was filled up to the brim and could feel Slade’s balls pressed against him.

“Want me to love and fuck you into this bed, my dear little Robin?” Dick nodded furiously at Slade's dirty talk, almost screaming as Slade pulled out fast and slammed back in. Slade fucked Dick the way that Dick loved: he always pushed him to the edge quickly and kept him there. Slade pistoned in and out of Dick’s ass. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room in an obscene way. 

Dick whined and begged, “Slade...l-let me...hear you.” Slade lay over Dick as he thrusted -- and grunted lowly into his ear. Dick whined again, Slade’s voice sent ripples to his groin. Dick thrusted alongside Slade as Slade slowly reached his climax. 

Slade grunted, “My...baby...boy...come, come for daddy…”

Dick panted, “Oh fuck- Slade! Daddy, yes!!” Dick arched against Slade, cumming on his chest and on Slade’s, soaking the front of his shorts. Slade thrusted a while longer, letting Dick lay flat on the bed and relax from his orgasm.

Dick kissed Slade as he took off the Robin mask, panting, “Cum inside me...fill me daddy...I've been good…” Slade grunted again, almost growling as he was pushed over the edge by Dick’s words. Dick gasped and moaned out as Slade grunted louder, cumming in Dick. Dick held Slade tightly as he emptied into him. Once Slade pulled out, his warm seed began overflowing from Dick. He pulled out his phone again to take a picture of Dick, post-sex, leaking and covered in cum.

Dick chuckled as Slade photographed him, asking, “I take it you liked this.”

Slade told him, “You have no idea. You're so sexy as Robin, even more as Nightwing. I like the innocent look. I'd love to do a sexy photoshoot with you in this, it'd be satisfying on-the-go.”

Dick smiled and kissed him, saying, “I guess I'll have to put this on again, daddy.”


End file.
